Drifting Petals
by redarcher20134
Summary: Ayaka's family recently moved to Konoha and decided to become a kunoichi. She accidentally called the man Ojii-chan when she saw his white hair when they first met in the shop. Of course the white haired man didn't let slide and it irks him that it becoming a habit. Babbling ensues. TobiramaxOC
1. Chapter 1

Drifting Petal

Ayaka's family recently moved to Konoha and decided to become a kunoichi. She accidentally called the man Ojii-chan when she saw his white hair when they first met in the shop. Of course the white haired man didn't let slide and it irks him that it becoming a habit. Babbling

Short fic-Five chapters.

**Note: I don't own Naruto and Senju Tobirama. ****Please forgive me if there's any grammatical error since English is not my main language.**

* * *

><p>A green haired girl carefully stepped inside along her home teacher and faced the rowdy crowd.<p>

"My name is Ayaka Katsuragi. I'm pleased to meet you."

The Katsuragi clan is among the newest additions in the village of Konoha, the merchant class family originally came from Suna and decided to rally with their branch family that resided in Konoha. The First Hokage gave them a huge welcome and he is really happy to know that the main Katsuragi clan decided to extend their hands. Ayaka's grandfather bestowed their clan's prized item as the sign of trust between them to much of her surprise.

As their clan's settlement in the village, they began to start their business as blacksmith and glassmaker. Their craft is sought after because their refinement skills and class of their products. Ayaka admitted that her family became little busy when the demand of production increased. Although Ayaka is knows little of their family craft but she can manage when given time. She is still going under training from her father in managing their shop's business.

The First Hokage is kind to let her attend the Ninja Academy and gave her papers to be legally enrolled. She feels grateful but at the same time guilty since she didn't lift a finger in moving her paperworks to become a citizen in Konoha.

She decided to become a shinobi and fascinated by it.

She started late in Academy and worked hard on her missed duties and academy official gave her special requirements for admission (only for new settlers which is quite hard and she was puzzled one time that she is required her catching fleeing cats) completing simple missions before joining her class.

"There are seats to choose from. Please choose where you would like to seat and we will start our class officially." The academy teacher pointed few seat open to her and Ayaka followed his directions, she saw two seats free at the back, one in the front near the door, one free beside a fellow whose brown is spiked up. Ayaka recalled several faces of their shop customers as she has the feeling that she knows him.

"_Aha! He's the fellow who bought father's edition of chrome shuriken pack! "_

Ayaka nodded at her instructor and pointed that she wanted to seat beside the familiar customer.

"Hey! I thought you didn't recognize me! I never told you my name after we first met in your shop! My name's Hiruzen Sarutobi!" The brown haired boy grinned as reached out his hand to Ayaka. "It's really nice to meet a familiar face…" Ayaka shook Hiruzen's hand and returned gesture. "Let's study and have fun!"

Hiruzen is one loud fellow!

Ayaka had fun in during her study time in Academy, she met Hiruzen's teammates.

Koharu Utatane and Homura Mitokado.

She felt tense under Koharu's gaze and she didn't know why, it also applies the same to Homura. She thought that it is the case of her being an outsider and being so closely acquainted with other students in her class. Most of the students are wary of her first then when she mentioned that she assists in Katsuragi Craft store, many of her classmates flocked to her asking about the shinobi weapons they make.

"_So the feeling of being watched is from these two genin." _

One student literally grabbed her arms and begged lists of their selling items in her family's store. She sucked few breaths since her seat is surrounded by curious students. Ayaka held her hands in defensive stance while trying to calm the crowd around her.

"Why we don't pay a visit to my father's shop and see what we have there after the class? I'm sure you can find various additions to your ninja gear that you may like."

Sudden sensation made her skin crawl…and she felt hairs in her skin stand on end.

"_What is this feeling? It is them again…? I'm beginning to feel something…"_

Ayaka sweat dropped and slowly turned to the source of hostility to the point that she seeing eye to eye with the brown haired girl along with spectacled boy. She gulped when she stepped on her personal space and whispered something on her ear.

She didn't like the tone…she's hearing.

"_Don't get too comfortable…I don't care if you are from the Katsuragi clan and given special conditions…you are still an outsider."_

Ayaka only nodded and looked that most of her classmates didn't notice Koharu's approach.

After that girl's warning, Ayaka quickly left the Academy after class and headed straight home. The words that Koharu gave her are simple but it sounded like a threat in her mind and tried to think that it is normal to be treated that way.

"I'm an outsider…I can understand that…but she didn't have to drip the words with so much hostility that makes me want to run outside."

"Don't mind Koharu! She acts like that but deep down she is a nice girl."

A voice popped in her ears.

"Wha-?!" She gasped as she ditched away from the presence in her left.

"Hey! Relax! It's me! I've been following you for some time while you mutter some things to yourself. I've been calling you many times but your mind is on something else." The brown haired boy stepped closer to drag her towards her shop. Ayaka couldn't summon her voice to protest about being dragged away. His hand felt warm and nice for Ayaka, that feeling ghosted a smile that formed her on lips while she savoured the welcomed feeling. It was hard for her to be alone in the bustling village and without a friend to rely on. She began to miss her best friend from Suna and sometimes she want to come back to former village since she couldn't stand to pretend that it is always alright.

She has everything…but she couldn't stand without a friend in Konoha.

Hiruzen's actions alone spoke and he told her without needing a voice when he offered his hand in class.

"_I'm your friend."_

A lone tear dropped without Ayaka realizing it.

The feeling of wanting to have a friend gushed out.

"Genki-sensei our homeroom instructor tried to call you but you quickly bolted away and asked me to give you this….uh-" Hiruzen stopped on his tracks when he heard Ayaka's sobbing and hiccups, he gawked when he noted that he held the girl's hand too tight. He quickly bowed down and apologized many times to the crying Ayaka. The crying girl dismissed it quickly and went on apologizing for being such a softie. She meant not to offend and explained to Hiruzen why she teared up and she was happy that someone in her class greeted her.

"I was really happy when you greeted me…to tell you the truth it is really hard for me to adjust to my new home. I have my family but I really wanted a friend to talk to…although casual conservations with customers is okay but I can't shake the feeling that I want a friend who has the same interest as me like in academics and I want to study and train like a shinobi too. I feel like being constrained in our family and I want someone from this village to acknowledge me too. Thanks for spending time with me."

"H-hey! I thought I hurt you but well…you are welcome here and you are part of Konoha. I know it's hard for you here but you can come to me anytime when you feel someone to talk to! I can teach you few things about being a shinobi and you can also learn cool jutsus from me! Let's study together!"

Hiruzen grinned and puffed his chest proudly in front of Ayaka who admired his confidence. Somewhere inside his mind, telling him that he forgot something.

"Oh…I completely forgot! Genki-sensei asked me to give you this!" Hiruzen took two scrolls from his pack and handed the items in the hands of Ayaka.

"Hiruzen thanks! I wonder what is this…one is addressed to my father and one is for me. Hmm…it was sealed. I guess I'll read them later…" Ayaka packed away the scrolls to her bag and turned her attention back to Hiruzen. "Would you like to come to our shop again? We have new selections that came from my uncle's branch. I think the arrival is today so I think we can take a look."

Hiruzen's face lit up and grinned sheepishly. "I would like to! By the way your father's edition of shurinken is really cool! It's sturdy and light despite of heavy looking! I spared few kunai's to Tobirama-sensei since he found it good to add his arsenal. He said he would like to visit your shop soon…"

"Your sensei…I thought Genki-sensei is our sensei…" Ayaka found herself dumbfounded about Sensei thing. She was sure that her homeroom teacher is Genki-sensei …is Hiruzen training with another teacher?

"Oh…you don't have your team yet! I forgot you are still new regulations of Academy! Most of the genin is given team assignments and they are supervised by one instructor during their stay in Academy. Each team consist 3 genin and one jounin rank shinobi. Since you are new and I'm sure officials will give you consideration." Hiruzen noted his two classmates Koharu and Homura are his teammates, Ayaka noted to herself that she needed to be with a team in order to pass requirements in Academy.

"Then…I don't know which team I will be assigned. Who knows what will happen if I don't work well with others. I know few tricks and I'm just starting learn basics…ninja thingamajings….what do I do…I might get fried or get buried alive…I' m getting confused…"

Ayaka squat down with depressed aura and dramatically wailed in the street corner.

"_She somehow…resembles the First when sulking…"_ Hiruzen remembered when he saw Hashirama sulked and got depressed when reprimanded by his Sensei. "Ayaka-chan…quit worrying about things like this. Take it easy and trust me it will work out for you just trust your teammates and do your best in accomplishing your mission. That is one of the tips in working together!"

Ayaka smiled at Hiruzen's enthusiasm and wish she had the same.

As the two genin walked on the street together towards the Katsuragi Craft shop, Hiruzen began to elaborate his team's adventure and difficulties they faced. Various bandits and also the painstaking babysitting jobs and guarding cargos and deliveries, he told Ayaka also the cat wild chase through Konoha's forest. He showed her claw marks to prove it and felt humiliated when other genin team laughed at them as news of their mission reached their ears.

Ayaka told Hiruzen her share of missions by rushing deliveries throughout the village and acting as a common messenger of post office and assisting in translation of documents and easy desk jobs. Hiruzen sympathised about her boring missions however Ayaka was happy to perform missions assigned to her. When the brown haired boy asked the green haired girl if she is willing to train with him, the girl nodded in response and is happy to found someone to train with

The Katsuragi Shop sign came into view as the two genin slid past the entrance of the shop. Ayaka quickly introduced Hiruzen to her brother Shuuichi who manages the shop while their Father is away for business. The cerulean haired man bowed and offered his thanks to Hiruzen in escorting his little sister home. Shuuichi Katsuragi is the man in his early thirties and he is the eldest among the Katsuragi siblings, he specializes in repairing swords unlike their father.

"Nice to meet you! Welcome to shop Hiruzen! Take your time here and feel free look around from our list equipments here. Aya-chan will you shift with me for a while? I have to check uncle's delivery in the back and I can't leave my post since Masaomi is not back from his deliveries."

"Yes Shuu-nii." Ayako nodded in response and shifted to his place.

Hiruzen noticed an opened wooden box in the corner and opened it. The blade shimmered and reflected to the light. Judging the appearance of the weapon, it looked a little longer and thicker on the edge than normal kunai.

"Wow look at this three bladed kunai…" Hiruzen took the blade from its case and to find it is surprisingly light for its size, he sparred with it for a bit and tested its movements with the handle. He asked Ayaka about the strange engraving in the center blade.

"That is my Masaomi-nii's special…chakra blade…he mentioned something like infusing chakra into the blade to make it more versatile…I don't know about it since it is just a prototype. I wonder what is that doing here…Masaomi-nii never mentioned about putting this on the line with merchandise…" Ayaka stepped outside her post and went beside the brown haired boy who is amazed at the beauty of the weapon.

Hiruzen's eyes glittered at the weapon he is holding and he seemed to really like it.

"_I guess he likes to collect kunais…"_

"Shuuichi-nii-san I'm back-Aya-chan? Oh who's the fellow?" the green haired girl introduced the newcomer to Hiruzen and have them acquainted with each other.

Masaomi seemed happy that his creation is noticed by the small genin and decided to let him have it for free. Hiruzen was thankful but insisted to pay for the kunai since he felt it is not fair however Masaomi never minded him and also only asked the boy to experiment on the blade.

"I never meant to put here but…when the moment I saw you gazing at it I decided to let you have it. Just tell me their effects since I haven't tested it yet. I was about to present this to someone but I have the feeling that this is perfect for you kid." Masaomi gave the boy the thumbs up and grinned.

"I'll give it try right now! Let me practice this with Shuriken kage bunshin."

Ayaka found herself being alone in the shop as the two fellows left to be more acquainted with each other.

"_I never thought that I would be friends with Hiruzen that fast! It seems Masaomi-nii has taken a liking to that fellow. Now…since I haven't grasped fully the Academy's regulation and I need to work on double. I wonder if work out with my fellow genins."_Ayaka decided to open the scroll that is addressed to her, picking it up from her pack and pulled the lifted tab of the scroll open. Due to her clumsy nature the scroll rolled away from her hand and plopped down until it ended creating a lone line of paper under counter.

"Ahh! Darn! I slipped!" She decided to crouch down the counter to reach the end of the paper before pulling entirely. She heard their shop's short bell signals that there is a customer just got inside.

"Umm…I'll be right with you…A moment please…" The green haired dusted her clothes and settled her balance before rising up to face the customer. She caught a glimpse of the customer's white hair from behind the counter and settled to apologize for the delay.

Ayaka rose to her full height and wears a sunny smile for the customer.

"I'm sorry for the delay! How can I help you Oji…-chan…?!"

Ayaka started to become pale as she saw face to face with the newcomer. Seeing his expression he didn't like the way she addressed him! She started to sweat as she is under those blazing red orbs that can kill. Her voice is stuck in her throat as she stared at the man with shaky breaths.

"_Scary! Bakemono! " _ Ayaka whimpered mentally as both of them went of staring showdown.

He wore a blue armor that protected mostly his chest area and a short blade strapped on his left side. The Oji-chan she addressed wore a head protector that framed his face. Fur decorated around his neck and has the same color of his spiky white hair. Ayaka regretted calling the man Oji-chan and hopefully to let it slide but the man saw it as an insult. He crossed his arms and it irked him that this midget shopkeeper called him Oji-chan.

This green haired midget has guts to call him that!

"_I should get glasses…get myself…a pair glasses…"_ Ayaka stamped that mental note.

How she is going to talk to this man when he is glaring daggers at her?!

"_Ahhh…earth swallow me whole…I don't care being buried alive!" _her terror intensified prompted her to apologize profusely hoping he would forgive her. Ayaka gawked when he stepped closer and his voice reached her ears.

"What's your name?" in cool voice.

"Err-Ahh…A-ayaka…" she managed to find her voice to answer.

_Oh god…tasukete…._

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading!<strong>

I will reveal Ayaka's skillset and features of her personality in next chapter. You will learn more about her as the story progresses.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

The Oji-chan she addressed wore a head protector that framed his face. Fur decorated around his neck and has the same color of his spiky white hair. Ayaka regretted calling the man Oji-chan and hopefully to let it slide but the man saw it as an insult. He crossed his arms and it irked him that this midget shopkeeper called him Oji-chan.

This green haired midget has guts to call him that!

"_I should get glasses…get myself…a pair glasses…I should have taken a good look at him..."_ Ayaka stamped that mental note.

How she is going to talk to this man when he is glaring daggers at her?!

"_Ahhh…earth swallow me whole…I don't care being buried alive!" _her terror intensified prompted her to apologize profusely hoping he would forgive her. Ayaka gawked when he stepped closer and his voice reached her ears.

"What's your name?" in cool voice.

"Err-Ahh…A-ayaka…" she managed to find her voice to answer. _"Oh god…tasukete…I'm sorry Sir! It slipped on my mind! It was never my intention to call you Oji-chan! I always thought people who has white hair is old!"_

Ayaka gathered all her courage and mustered the words of apology to address her mistake. She bowed down deeply and began expressing her intent until…

_Bonk!_

"Ouch!" Ayaka clutched down her forehead in pain and almost rolled on the floor.

"_I hit the counter face to face! Ow! Ow! It hurts!Ack! He thinks I'm a clumsy idiot now!"_ The green haired girl painfully stood up and moved around the counter. She gave a tearful apology while enduring the pain in her forehead. The man only looked down to her watery eyes and observed the small girl that manned the weapons shop. Her physical features does not deem fit for a shinobi and she looked incapable and noting the scene earlier, she is clumsy and her head in the clouds. Her age must be around 14 or 15. She is still naïve and easy-going.

However this girl called him Oji-chan for god's sake! Most of people in Konoha know his name and reputation. It annoyed the hell out of him! He just came back from a long mission and this is what he hears. His brother gave him cute names and it embarrassed him to be called Otouto by in crowd!

He is not type to lose his cool that easy so he decided to let it slide for now. He wanted to lie down to his bed and sleep after picking up something from this shop. Actually his body needs a good night's rest right now.

"Ayaka was it?" he toned down his voice and addressed the green haired shop attendant. He watched the girl stiffened and shifted away her orange eyes. His appearance is already intimidating her so he decided to step back a little from the counter. His ears perked up when he heard her soft trembling voice.

"Yes sir…Is there anything you need?"

"I'm looking for Katsuragi Shuuichi. I'm here to pick up something from him." The white man made sure the green haired girl followed what he meant, he handed a paper to verify the item he sought. The green haired again excused and went on rummaging on a small store room just beside the counter. The description on the paper and the label on the box she found matched and took it out. It is quite heavy so the girl carefully lifted the box and gently placed it on top on the counter.

He was taken aback when she started to act a shop keeper. Earlier she acted like a dumb idiot that resembled someone and now she went on work mode. He watched her studied the contents of the weapons and began the clearing process of their shop. Her orange eyes showed careful observation and seem to know what she is doing. On the other side he dismissed the feeling of asking her if she really knows what she is doing.

"Ah! Imouto-chan I just received a letter from Father and he's going to stay in Tea Country for 2 more days…Oops! I didn't you there! Welcome to our shop again good Sir! Are you here to pick up the sword?" the tall man took over the counter and thanked his sister for taking over. Ayaka went back to pick out her Academy stuffs and excused herself before leaving the counter.

Heard the man right? Imouto-chan? Then the green haired girl is…

"It's like a new sword…impressive." He felt satisfied at the repaired sword and nodded thanks to the eldest Katsuragi.

"I did my best Tobirama-sama. I'm glad you asked me to repair it." Shuuichi returned the gesture "Erm…Your custom kunai might be delayed forgive me. As you heard earlier Father has extended his stay in Tea Country. It seems that he encountered several problems there…I apologize for the delay." The cerulean haired man felt bad and knew his father's work is piling up in the workshop. He wanted to continue it by himself but his skills is not pretty close to his father's and might ruin it.

"Never mind that Katsuragi…my student has loaned me several kunais he bought from here and I found this a good additional into my arsenal. My chakra synchronizes greatly with it and I wish to acquire the same make." Tobirama expressed his thanks as he turned towards the door.

"Those chrome kunais huh…a lot of shinobi asks for that. Well I can make an exception for you and give me time and I'll give you a word when it is finished." Shuuichi apologized again for the delay and bowed to thank his patronage.

With a soft chime of the store's bell, Tobirama Senju left the shop forgetting the Oji-chan ruse with the female Katsuragi. He has no time to ponder over it and have to report back to the Hokage's office to finally finish and document the results of the mission.

From the window, the green haired girl sighed in relief as she watched the man left the store with calm demeanor.

"_Scary…such an intense pressure…fitting for a shinobi…I don't want to face him if we are to meet again."_

Fate likes to mess up with people…literally.

* * *

><p>"Since you do not have your official team yet, we have decided to place you on team 4 temporarily. Don't worry Ayaka! You will have your official team once we have rounded completely all admissions including late transferees. I've sent a notice to your temporary team leader and I'll have a word with him once he arrives back to Konoha."<p>

The question is when? Judging Genki-sensei's expression when he talked about the team leader is somehow uneasy and jittery. The team leader must be a very busy shinobi it seems.

Ayaka's enthusiasm was shrunk down when her Academy instructor Genki-sensei told her this kind of news and that means she will be idle for rest of the period. Most of her classmates hollered and rushed out with their assigned teams to do some missions for the village.

"_Aw…I guess I'll pick up delivery missions to pass up time…or train with my weapons I borrowed from my brother…I wonder what kind of shinobi is the team leader? I hope I can get along with this team 4…even it is temporary."_

"Umm thank you and I'll pick up few missions from mission counter for the time being." Ayaka nodded and walked outside the office of the Academy.

"Hey Ayaka! How's it going? Do you get to know your assigned team?"Sarutobi's voice came from above that shook Ayaka's thoughts. He jumped with ease from tree branches before flipping down to the green girl's direction. The moves he made resembled like…a monkey that made Ayaka snicker.

Oh yeah she remembered…Saru means monkey and it fits with the moves he did.

"That was amazing Saru! Especially when you did the hanging in the tree branches with your feet."

"Cut the Saru thing! Call me Hiruzen like you did before! I hate to be called like that!" Hiruzen's brow twitched at Ayaka's new name for him. "Come on! I already have someone calling me that and it annoys me and I tried not to mind Saru name ya know!"

"Okay okay…sorry about that. I don't mean to offend you and it wasn't my intention. I was really amazed at those cool moves you did." Ayaka hoped her classmate is not offended for her being ignorant of calling him Saru.

"As long as you understand it's okay! So which team?" Hiruzen doted.

"It's team 4 and I have no idea of who they are? Genki-sensei should have mentioned a name of the member at least…Oh he mentioned the team leader being a guy and apparently he's busy." Ayaka shrugged.

Hiruzen's face notably lit up and grinned. "There's one of the team 4 in front of you."

"_Huh? He is? I feel relieved already!"_

Ayaka happily nodded at Hiruzen but it was short due to the hostile aura behind her back.

"I just received a word from Genki-sensei that a certain Ayaka Katsuragi is assigned temporarily in our team. I don't like the idea of working along with an outsider. I think Sensei would agree with me. I refuse to be teamed up with you!"

Koharu sent a hostile look towards to their new teammate and Ayaka started to feel uneasy. The girl sent her glare and it seemed she didn't like the sudden change in team.

"_Then…these two…is my new temp teammates!"_

"I agree however the word hasn't reached Sensei yet and he is still on the mission. Even it is temporary I can see your shinobi skills still lacking. If Sensei tested your skills I'm sure you will fail before you weave jutsu hand seals. I just don't see you as a shinobi and I see you as rich type girl who uses her family's money to go all around." Homura listed his assessment while he looked down at the green haired girl as he watched her fidget under their gazes.

"_Okay…I know firsthand that I'm not really welcome but do you guys need to throw insults to my face?! I know my capabilities and I believe I can be strong!How dare that specs boys drags my family into this?! Let me teach him a thing or two! If their problem is me then don't drag anybody!" _

Ayaka's blood started to boil when she heard the spectacled boy's chosen words and trying to ignore it does not help her disturbed thoughts.

"Hold it you two! Ayaka didn't do anything bad so stop spewing insults towards her! What you two said earlier is not nice to begin with! She's now a member of team 4 so we should get along! Everybody is different in their own way! I believe we should give Ayaka a chance to prove herself and besides we didn't see how she fights. How about it Ayaka? Want to spar for a bit with me? Let me what you got. "

Seeing Hiruzen stepped in to quell down the tension helped Ayaka cool down. She agreed as she wanted to test how much she has learned from Academy. Her orange eyes met Koharu's onyx eyes that judged her earlier.

"Interesting…since Sensei is not back yet…this is good time to see what you can do. I'll be the one to take you on not Saru. He might go easy on you since you are new and I don't like his friendly attitude towards you. Come and meet me in Konoha's training field…I'll be waiting Katsuragi. Show me if you have what it takes…just a friendly spar between two 'teammates'…no running away." Koharu's frown turned into mocking smile as she watched Ayaka hesitated for a moment and she liked the girl's doubting expression.

"F-fine I'll take you on!" The words itself does not seem to have an impact for Ayaka but she made up her mind not to back down now._ "A little spar with her huh? It has come to this…I'm sure she wanted to humiliate me but I won't back down from her!"_

"Don't chicken out! Greeney!" Koharu sprinted away along with Hiruzen who gave a sympathetic look at her. Hiruzen mumbled something about being unfair before being dragged away.

"_G-greeney?! Ack! What the h- heck?!"_

* * *

><p>Ayaka went home back first to their family's shop before going to the said place that Koharu mentioned. She thought this is her real training with a fellow genin…there's likely a chance she would be defeated before she can do some jutsus. Koharu seemed skilled and proud of her abilities. Ayaka wondered what kind of jutsus that Koharu uses.<p>

Pondering over what she has in her arsenal…she knew her shuriken throwing is fine but needs more precision. She can perform bunshin no jutsu and kawarimi no jutsu but she knew few offensive jutsus that can fend off enemy shinobis and has yet to perform one.

"Ayaka-chan Welcome back! You look rattled…what's wrong?" her brother Masaomi greeted her while on mopping the shop's floor.

"Say brother…do you think that…do I have what it takes to be a shinobi?" Ayaka muttered

"Did someone at Academy tell you that you can't? Right? Everybody has potential of becoming one and I believe you can be one. I know it's hard to make friends here in Konoha but I'm sure you can do it. Never mind those mean kids…I know you work hard and besides you know some of our family arts. You can do it!"

Masaomi patted Ayaka's head and cheered her up by lending her a new kunai set.

"Then I'll go out and train for a while! I'll be back before dinner!" Ayaka dumped her bag behind the shop's counter and strapped her kunai pack before heading out. "Bye!"

"Be careful alright!" Masaomi felt a little anxious of his sister being a shinobi. He wanted to sway her resolve and have her reconsider. "Looking at her eyes…she's really settled. As her brother all I can do now is to support her."

Ayaka sprinted towards the Training site and looked around for the people who were waiting for her. She saw the team 4 waiting for near the old tree stump. Koharu smirked as she arrived and hopped down from to the ground.

"We started to bet that you will not come but whatever."

"Look I'm here now and let's begin…" Ayaka watched as Koharu circled around her while training her orange eyes to her movements. "But before we begin…I would like to make a bet."

"Oh? You sure are confident that you are going to win our little spar? This one is already on the bag…I think it's not bad to make a bet so let's hear it." Koharu's grin went a little wider as she began to listen to Ayaka's bet.

"If I win this spar…you will have to accept me as your fellow genin and also you will help me do my missions for the time being too. Also for the specs kid to take back what he said earlier to me."

"Sounds nonsense to me but whatever…you are going to lose anyway. If you lose then you stay away from Saru and you get to be our errand girl for the week! I'll make this quick so prepare to lose!"

"The spar ends when one of you manages to close your weapon to head of your opponent…hey I'm not finished!" Homura yelled in frustration as he followed the movements of the two kunoichi.

The girls fiercely went on their battle stance and quickly began sparring without a signal from the specs boy. Both girls readied their kunais from their holsters and threw the metallic weapon towards each other. Koharu's weapon slightly trimmed Ayaka's hair when she failed to deflect it.

"What are you looking at?! I'm here!" Koharu did not give time for the green haired girl to defend herself and went on using taijutsu. Her kicks pushed back Ayaka greatly and intending to pin her down with her shurikens.

"_She moves fast! I can barely stand my ground! I have to stop her attacks somehow! Here goes nothing!"_

Ayaka threw series of shuriken hoping the brown haired girl would take time to deflect them to buy her time to weave hand signs for her bunshin no jutsu. However she is not yet well versed in chakra usage so it took time to summon but the clone ended disappearing after Koharu pushed through and sent her back on a tree with a punch.

"_Crap! I'm not really prepared! I'm still too weak! I can't even handle myself…so this is how I hold in fights! She's too fast for me to follow!" _

"Ayaka! It's over yet so do your best!" Hiruzen's voice snapped out her thoughts. "Don't give up so easily!"

"_Thanks Hiruzen! It doesn't hurt to try another attack so…here goes another!"_Ayaka picked up two scrolls from her pouch and pulled out the tab. She began waving the scrolls over and flung it to the air while weaving hand signs again.

What was written in the scrolls is a Release sign for summoning.

"T-that's a summoning technique! It's impossible for a genin to do that!" Homura warned Koharu to stop Ayaka for weaving signs and told her what the green haired doing is a bluff.

"Right but don't distracted!" Ayaka pulled out her tricks and kicked Koharu's side followed by disarming her kunais knocking them away from her reach. She started to counter back Koharu's punches by matching to their movements. She knew her taijutsu does not match to Koharu's level but she won't just back down without doing anything.

The moment she saw Koharu unguarded and still fazed by the kick Ayaka gave earlier, she went to drive her knuckles further to her unguarded left side and circled around to close her kunai to the brown haired girl's head. Koharu knocked her right leg to make fall her fall down and went snatch Ayaka's kunai. She pointed the weapon towards Ayaka's surprised face.

"Stop right there! That's enough!" Hiruzen himself stopped the arm that holds the weapon. Prompting Koharu to put away the weapon and stood away from Ayaka.

"I lost so I accept your terms." The greenette stood up and dusted her clothes before approaching Koharu to shake hands as a sign of acceptance. Ayaka hoped that she would accept her hand and it went as she expected.

"You know you're not bad Katsuragi. I'm happy to spar again with you if given some time. Now that you are our errand girl we expect no complaints from you." Koharu took Ayaka's hand shaking it firmly. Her teammates were surprised with her calm manner towards the girl.

"So then…can I call you with your first names?" Ayaka called and waited for the response.

"Call us by our family names for now errand girl." Koharu started to walk away from the training field to head back home without her team.

"_I still feel her dislike towards outsiders like but I feel there's chance that we can be friends. I hope I can get along with them during my stay in their team. " _Ayaka nodded and went her way back home early to help her family's shop. Although she lost the spar and the bet, she felt satisfied that she gets a chance to see for herself what she can do in battle and decided to make adjustments. She got her lesson learned and swears to train more so she can stand and fight better.

"_I hope they don't make me do some ridiculous errands."_

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter preview<strong>

**Team four complete**

"Good afternoon Ayaka. Glad to know that you received the message I sent for you. I see you got know the members of the team 4. Now follow me inside to the Hokage's office to endorse you officially to the team leader."

Ayaka followed along Genki's side to listen to his words and descriptions of the man he started to introduce to her and somehow the team leader is a man noted in high regard. Genki turned the door knob and opened the door. Ayaka took the cue to walk inside the office and faced the person sitting behind the wide desk. The person greeted her with jovial voice and it seemed enthusiastic to see her again. The team 4 members were already inside and waiting in front of Hokage's desk.

"Hello there! It's been a while since we last talked Ayaka!" Hashirama stood from his seat to greet the green haired girl to shake her hands. Ayaka returned the smiled gave by the Hokage before he returned to his seat. She started to feel uneasy when the Hokage handed the details to each member. She felt this feeling before and it is quite familiar.

"I called you here because I will be sending your team to escort a merchant back to his home town." Hashirama turned his gaze towards Ayaka as he sensed slight tension coming from her. He knew that this will be her first mission outside the village. "Don't worry Ayaka I'm sure you can do it!"

"T-thank you Hokage-sama." Ayaka bowed slightly and started to fidget fingers behind her back.

"Reporting for duty." The door opened to reveal a man donning a blue armor with happuri style forehead protector. Ayaka eyes widened and began to scream mentally inside her head as she watched the familiar man entered the office.

"You sure took your time here Tobirama! Your team is eager to go on a mission with you. There will be a temporary addition to your team and I would like to introduce Ayaka Katsuragi. She will be on your team for the time being until her official team assignment is made." Hashirama passed a mission scroll in order for Tobirama to read the details.

"_It's the Oji-san! T-t-that m-eans…he is the…leader of team 4?!"_

"So your name is Ayaka…" his voice made Ayaka flinch in her place.

"_Ack! He is the Senju Tobirama?! He's the younger brother of the Hokage and I accidentally called him Oji-san! I wanna get out!"_

Ayaka nodded stiffly and glued her orange eyes down to the floor. She willed not to dare to look at anyone's eyes for the moment. She just kept her ears open to conversations happening in the office while noting few important details in her mind. She stole a quick glance at Tobirama and she was caught looking at him.

She blushed and turned away hoping he won't address what she did…

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading!<strong>


End file.
